


Le courage d'une famille

by MissAmande



Category: De brief voor de koning | The Letter for the King Series - Tonke Dragt, The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Torture
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Tiuri le Vaillant n'est pas mort, il a été fait prisonnier par les hommes de Fantumar qui cherche à mettre la main sur son fils. Alors tandis que le plus jeune essaie de sauver tout un royaume, le plus âgé tente de protéger son enfant même si cela le mène à la mort.
Relationships: Tiuri the Elder (The Letter for the King)/Darya, Tiuri the Younger (The Letter for the King) & Tiuri the Elder (The Letter for the King)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Le courage d'une famille

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce début vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Darya sut que quelque chose n’allait pas avec son mari, son cœur le savait, il était arrivé malheur à son tendre époux. Le regard de son fils qu’elle croisa à la fenêtre lui confirma ses peurs, Tiuri était soit mort, soit gravement blessé et elle ne pouvait rien faire attachée qu’elle était au cheval. Une larme roula sur sa joue mais elle ne devait pas perdre espoir.

Les flammes engloutirent son château, une odeur âcre s’élevant dans les airs et les craquements sinistres des poutres de bois résonnèrent dans la quiétude de la colline. Sa maison… son enfant… son époux… tout était perdu… La bête sur laquelle elle était prisonnière fut guidée au loin et Darya continua de regarder sa vie partir en fumée.

Les soldats de Fantumar l’emmenèrent dans son royaume et elle fut jetée aux cachots sans plus de cérémonie. Restant allongée sur le sol froid et dur, elle pleura la mort de Tiuri, il lui avait tout donné, il les avait sauvé et offert de la compassion et de l’amour. Quand Tiuri le Jeune et elle avaient été faits prisonniers et emmenés à Dagonaut enchaînés et vendus, Tiuri le Vaillant les avait libérés. Il leur avait offert un toit, la sécurité et Darya était tombée amoureuse de cet homme à l’extérieur rustre et froid mais qui au fond avait un grand cœur. Mais maintenant son valeureux chevalier n’était plus et son garçon était perdu…

Elle passa une nuit dans un coin de sa cellule, les genoux remontés à sa poitrine, grelottant de froid et de peur. Qu’allait-elle devenir maintenant ? Allait-elle redevenir une esclave ? Elle ne voulait pas être à nouveau utilisée pour le plaisir des autres et le labeur ingrat que l’on confiait à une femme dépossédée de son rang de noblesse.

Soudain, un cri perça le calme nocturne et sortit la jeune femme de sa transe. Elle connaissait cette voix… Tiuri… Son amour…

\- _TIURI !!_ Hurla-t-elle en s’accrochant à ses barreaux.

Il était en vie ! Son mari était en vie ! Mais un autre hurlement lui glaça le sang et fit s’envoler tous ses espoirs. Son époux était torturé non loin de là et elle ne pouvait qu’être témoin de sa souffrance…

\- _Tiuri…_

Un silence de mort suivit et Darya se laissa glisser jusqu’au sol, le front posé contre la porte de sa geôle et pour ce qui lui semblait être la dixième fois aujourd’hui, elle pleura.

Le son de quelqu’un que l’on traîne lui arriva aux oreilles et la jeune femme se releva au moment où une personne insérait une clé dans la serrure du lourd panneau en bois. Se reculant précipitamment, elle manqua de se faire écraser sous le poids d’un homme balancé dans la pièce. Le prisonnier gémit sous la douleur et une odeur de sang monta aux narines de Darya. Baissant les yeux vers le visage de son compagnon, la dame manqua de tomber à la renverse. Son époux gisait là, une flaque de sang commençait à se répandre autour de lui, ses lèvres étaient fendues en deux, des hématomes recouvraient la peau de ses joues et son cou, et son torse était ensanglanté.

\- _Tiuri… !_


End file.
